Lauren Zizes and Rachel Berry
by raftersrule
Summary: Lauren Zizes and Rachel Berry have been best friends for their whole life. This story is about their relationship as friends and how they help each other through hard times, love and happiness. Rachel and Finn FLUFF
1. Meeting him

*(Third Person)*

Lauran Zizes has been best friends with Rachel Berry for as long as she can remember. They have been together through rough and easy times throughout the life. Lauren's mother and Rachel's father (Hiram) are colleagues at his local branch and the two families have been close ever since the two girls were born sixteen years ago. The physical differences between the two girls are definitely dramatically different, but the mateship between the two girls got them through the difficulties of being different from each other. Both of the girls go to the same school, McKinley High School, Lima Ohio. Rachel tells Lauren everything that happens in her life, as so does Lauren. One of the major secrets between the two girls at the moment is that Rachel is in love with the school quarter back, Finn Hudson. The two girls watch him walk past their lockers every morning, and they stare rudely but lovingly. Lauren continuously tells Rachel to just innocently talk to him, but Rachel never produces the courage to do so.

'Rachel, you have to talk to him some time and you don't want to leave it too late, he has had his eyes on that Quinn girl.' Rachel sighed and turned around to look at her best friend, 'I know, I know but Lauren he doesn't even know me. I AM IN GLEE CLUB!' 'Whoa Whoa, calm down. You are just over-reacting about nothing. Just go and introduce yourself or I will bring him here.' Lauren laughed at Rachel's expression as she walked off to her wrestling class. Rachel closed her locker, completely embarrassed. She knew Lauren was right, she usually was she just didn't like to admit it to herself. She turned around holding her sheet music and pink folder heading towards the auditorium at the end of the hall. 'Hey! Watch out!' Rachel's music had flown all over the hallway, as a tall brunette bumped into her. 'Oh, um I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I am late for football practice and I wasn't watching where I was going.' Rachel watched in awe as the guy turned around and miraculously was the one and only Finn Hudson. Rachel smiled to herself as she bent down to pick up the music by herself. 'Oh, here let me help you.' 'Um...Thanks for that' Rachel replied as she stood up with Finn as he handed her the sheet music for the lesson she was already late for. Finn was tall...very tall. Rachel was straining her neck to continue looking at his beautiful deep brown eyes. 'Aren't you late for your football practice?' Finn didn't reply immediately, Rachel was worried that she had something on her face; becoming self conscious she placed her hands over her face.

*(Finn's POV)*

She is so beautiful. I shouldn't be here, I am terribly late for my football practice and coach Beiste is going to make me run laps. She is adorable. Dammit, I am staring at her, oh shit! 'Um, I have to go, sorry.' He was about to continue when she nodded her head about to say something, when she didn't he began to walk away. Turning his head as he headed down the hallway he called out to her, 'Next time, don't cover your face...your cute, and don't hide from me. I'll see you at lunch. Oh! By the way, I am Finn Hudson' 'Rachel Berry! She called out as he turned the corner heading towards the football field.

*(Third Person)*

For the rest of the morning Rachel Berry wasn't concentrating at school, and that never happened. She hated herself for doing so, but a certain someone was taking over her mind and there was no room for anyone else. 'Rachel, Rachel. Raaaccheeell!' Lauren Zizes was calling her best friend from the lunch table, but it was like her mind wasn't in this world. 'What? I'm sorry, what were you saying?' Lauren laughed as her friend continued to apologise at her lack of respect towards her friend. 'What has happened? Come on tell me!' 'Ha-ha. Nothing has happened. I was just thinking.' Lauren gasped as she continued with her question, 'Rachel Berry, keeping something from her best friend. Something or someone? Rachel would never do that so spill' Rachel laughed at her friend's sarcasm, and took a deep breath as she began to tell Lauren the story of what happened before first period that morning. '...And he told you that he would see you at lunch?' Rachel nodded and was about to speak when she was cut off by the loud speaker in the cafeteria. **'We have a special message from one heart throb, Finn Hudson. Rachel Berry...could you please meet him at the back of the field after school today.' **Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard, she was just about to pinch herself when Lauren stopped her and pulled her up from her seat. 'Hey! I haven't finished my lunch. That was mean!' Rachel continued her rant as her best friend pulled her away from the cafeteria towards their lockers. 'You and I both know that after hearing what you heard you weren't going to eat anything else.' Rachel sighed, knowing that her best friend was right...as usual. Knowing that the two girls were finally alone, from people watching and listening Lauren began the interrogation she was planning.

'Rachel do you know what this means?' Waiting from an answer from her best friend and after a few minutes knowing she wasn't going to get any she continued on speaking. 'He likes you. He wants to meet with you after school, so that no-one else is around and then he can have time with you ALONE!' Rachel laughs at her friend as she emphasises on the last word of her little rant. 'Now listen to me very carefully,' Lauren explained, 'Tomorrow night you are to call me and tell me everything that happened between you and Mr. Hottie. Okaaay?' Lauren waited making sure that her best friend knew the conditions. 'Ha-ha yes, will do Lauren. Now let me go to class so I can finish off the day. I'll call you around six. Bye.' They hugged tightly and went and headed in their own directions for the last lessons for the day.

Rachel hopped up out of her seat as the final bell for the day rang throughout the whole school. She skipped towards her locker and retrieved her books that she needed for the night's homework. Walking anxiously towards the football field, Rachel felt out of place walking towards the back of the oval. She stopped as she spotted Finn sitting against the tree at the bottom of the hill near the gate. She walked up behind him, not knowing what to do: tap him on the back? Cough? Call out his name? Start a conversation? What on earth does she do? She has never gone out with a boy, and now to have the opportunity to spend time alone with the boy of her dreams, is making Rachel Berry scared and if you knew Rachel Berry this was a once in a lifetime experience. 'Um. Hello, I got your message at lunch time. You...um, wanted to meet me here. May I ask why?' Finn turned around giving Rachel a warming smile and asked her to sit down next to him. She hesitated at first but soon realised the warming expression he was giving her. 'You probably don't know me, but um I am Rachel Berry. I am in the school glee club; New Directions. I love to sing and I want to be on broad way when I am older. I have two gay dads and I don't know my mother. I have one friend, a best friend; Lauren Zizes. We have known each other since we were born and it seems that we spend every waking moment together.' Rachel took a deep breath as she finished her speech. Finn was blown away with the volume and speed on the little, petite girl. 'Um...sorry for rambling on like that. I just introduce myself like that, I tell the person the basic information about my life so that you are fully aware of my lifestyle so you can have the opportunity to leave if you want.' Finn laughed and moved closer to Rachel. 'I am Finn Hudson. I am the quarterback for the school football team. I love to play, listen, watch, commentate football, I play my x-box, I sing (but only in the shower), I want to play football when I am older but I wouldn't mind settling down and starting a family. I live with my mother, my father died when I was young and I never really got to meet him. I miss him every day but I am coping. I have friends, but I don't think none of them are my real friends. They just want me for my popularity.' Rachel giggled at Finn, dropping her head in embarrassment when Finn began to stare at her. Rachel was astonished at herself for blurting out an embarrassing question and if she wasn't alone with Finn Hudson she would hit herself. 'Why are you talking to me? You have never even made eye contact with me before, so why now?' Finn could have been offended by the question but took the question from Rachel as cute. 'Don't worry Rachel. I definitely know you. This might sound weird, but I have been watching you for a while. When you sang that solo at the school assembly...whoa! You blew me away! I love your voice.' Rachel was taken aback by the kind words this popular quarterback was saying about her. The following minutes were quiet between the two teenagers, so Rachel glanced at her watch to check the time...5:45pm... 'Is there somewhere you need to be?' Finn asked worried that their time together was going to be interrupted. 'Um no. It is okay. But I will need to be heading home soon.' Finn smiled at the nervousness that was coming from Rachel. 'I can give you a lift home if you would like.' Rachel smiled at the gentleman like personality coming from the boy sitting next to her. 'Sure, that would be nice, thank you. Finn helped Rachel up off the ground, grabbing her hand as they walked towards Finn's car.

'You have a really nice house, Rachel.' 'Oh thanks Finn. That is very nice of you to say.' Rachel and Finn looked at each other for a moment, both knowing what was about to happen. Finn leant in towards Rachel's face. He placed his massive hand that covered the whole side of her face, holding it still so that he could kiss her passionately. This was Rachel's first kiss; from a boy and she was really nervous. Finn leant in to give her a kiss when Rachel leant in and, 'Ow!' The two teenagers had just bumped noses roughly and the scene turned from about to kiss to the two holding their noses, rubbing them. Rachel sighed, knowing that she had ruined her chance. She thanked Finn quietly for the ride home and grabbed her bag and pulled the door open. 'Wait. Where are you going?' Finn laughed at Rachel's confusion. Finn realised that he had laughed more that afternoon than he had for a long time in his life. 'Come here. Stay still' Finn leant in to kiss Rachel's lips. They stayed locked together for a few moments until Rachel pulled away and smiled at Finn. 'Thank you for today. It was really nice.' Rachel stood up at the side of the car, 'I'll see you tomorrow?' Finn waved at Rachel and admired her as she virtually ran towards her house.

'Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for you!' Rachel tried not to laugh as her best friend screamed at her through the phone for being late to ring her. 'I have been with Finn, I just came back I am sorry.' 'Ok, well I guess that is okay then.' They both laughed as Rachel stayed silent for a while expecting Lauren to continue to speak. 'So are you alone? I want you to tell me what happened?' Lauren asked impatiently. 'Ha-ha, yes I am alone. I walked towards the back of the field and we sat there under that oak tree for a while. I told him about myself and you.' Rachel laughed and continued after she heard a gasp coming from the other end of the phone line, 'He told me a lot about himself too. It was really fun. Then we held hands as we walked to his car, yes his car! He gave me a ride home. Then we were about to kiss.' Rachel stopped when Lauren rudely interrupted her. 'KISS! Did you kiss him?' 'Just let me finish Lauren! We were about to kiss and being the idiot I am I moved to quickly and then we bumped noses. I thought that my chances were finished when I did that, but he laughed and pulled me back to him. And then we...kissed! Oh my god! It was so romantic and cute and he is so gentle and sweet. And then I hopped out of the car when he asked me if he will see me tomorrow. How nice is that?' Lauren couldn't believe this was happening to her best friend and she couldn't be more happier for her.


	2. Explaining to Lauren

'I'll see you tomorrow Lauren' 'Okay' they both hang up and Rachel walks to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Her father's were away from a business trip therefore she had the house to herself. She threw together a salad and sat down to watch some television. She loved watching Ellen; she loved laughing after coming home from school. Her normal school day was depressing but now that she had an amazing day already, she wasn't laughing at all of her jokes; she wasn't even actually watching the show at all. The only thing on Rachel's mind at the moment was one Finn Hudson. She didn't know why she liked him so much, but when they spoke earlier that day on the field her love for him accelerated immensely. As soon as Rachel began to lie down to relax for the first day that week the door bell rang through the house. She sighed and hopped up placing her bowl on the table on her way to the door. 'Hey girl! What's up?' Rachel rolled her eyes as she let her best friend; Lauren inside her house. 'What are you doing here?' Lauren made her way through the familiar route to Rachel's bedroom. Being an only child, Rachel was spoilt. She knew that, Lauren knew that, everyone at school knew that. Rachel's bedroom was huge; she had basically a hallway as the entrance to her room. To the left was a bathroom, which was tiled to perfection and was neat and tidy as well. Lauren loved coming to Rachel's house, especially when her father's were away. Rachel's fathers were happy with the two girls staying at the house by themselves, as long as no males entered the house that they weren't aware of.

'Okay since it is Friday and we have no school tomorrow, both of us aren't working we are having a sleepover and we are going to talk about; in depth about your little afternoon with Mr. Finn Hudson. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend as they stocked up food to take to Rachel's room for the night. She showed Lauren her annoyance but secretly she wanted to talk about Finn. Lauren is the only person Rachel could talk to, her fathers...well they were her fathers and basically she didn't have any other friends. Once they were comfortably seated on Rachel's bed with pillows, drinks and food Lauren began the conversation eagerly. 'So, how was the kiss? Romantic? Rushed? A peck? Tongue?' 'Ewwww' Rachel whined as she listened to Lauren's speech. 'It was a romantic, peck that didn't last for very long, which made is more romantic.' Rachel was in love, Lauren could tell and she was so happy for her best friend. 'I have an idea. Why don't you ring, Mr. Perfect and put the call of speaker phone so that I can hear. PROMISE I won't say anything.' Lauren quickly added holding her arms up in defence. 'Please please please please please...' 'Okay, if you stop saying please.' The two girls laughed, as they usually did after every tiny humorous issue. Lauren handed Rachel the phone that was sitting next to Rachel's bed. Flicking through Rachel's phonebook out of boredom, she stopped at the fourth person down in the list...Finn Hudson. 'How on earth do you have his phone number?' Rachel grabbed her phone from Lauren and began to defend herself, 'He gave me it before I left the other day, he said that if I ever needed anything just to call, and...He gave me his number.' She finished holding up the phone, as evidence. Lauren squealed at the top of her lungs. 'O...M...G... Are you serious? That is so cute, you two are adorable together.' 'Lauren we aren't even going out, we haven't even gone out on a date yet?' 'Honey...you kissed, he gave you his number, you held hands. What else do you guys want to d... Oh Rachel. No!' 'Lauren, don't even think that! That is disgusting! I don't want to sleep with him...just yet.' Rachel whispered the last statement, knowing that Lauren heard. 'Give me the phone right now!' Lauren demanded. Lauren was very difficult when she wanted something, knowing her for all of these years Rachel has realised not to fight with her but to give her what she wants. Dialling Finn's number, the two girls waited for Finn to pick up. 'Hello?' 'Hi, it is um...Rachel Berry.' 'Oh! Hi Rach, what a nice surprise.' Lauren was in the background of Rachel's peri vial vision mouthing dramatically...'Rach?' Rachel giggled accidently. 'What was that for? Did I say something funny?' 'No that is okay.' 'Um I just wanted to know if you want to catch up tomorrow night.' 'Oh sure, where do you want to go?' Finn asked politely. Rachel was really surprised with the manners, Finn shows towards Rachel, especially coming from a popular jerk at William McKinley High School. 'Breadsticks?' 'That sounds great. Do you want me to pick you up at 6:30?' 'Sure. I'll see you then' 'Rach?' 'Yeah?' 'Thanks for calling' Rachel just laughed as she hung up the phone. The two girls just talked to each other all night, deciding what Rachel would be wearing and what she would say. Lauren was as excited as Rachel, they both couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	3. The Date

'Rachel! Finn is here!' Rachel was upstairs finishing applying her makeup, when Lauren yelled down from the living room that Finn had arrived. Hearing the news, Rachel started to become nervous, she had liked this guy for years now and finally they were going on a date; she couldn't believe it. Walking down the stairs, Rachel was hoping that she wasn't too over or under dressed. When she saw Finn in a black tuxedo, she smiled at how cute he looked and she was glad that he was wearing something formal as well. 'You look beautiful, Rach.' Finn hugged her as Rachel said goodbye to Lauren and they walked down to where Finn's car was parked. Rachel was extremely nervous now, Finn was being a lovely gentleman to her; opening the door, letting her speak, being gentle; she didn't want to do anything wrong. 'So...um, have you made reservations, or are we just showing up?' Rachel knew the answer to the question; all the boys forget to make bookings she just wanted to say something. 'Um I made reservations for 7:00, is that okay?' Rachel was too shocked to answer and just nodded her head; Finn laughed at the girl sitting beside him and grabbed her hand to hold it in her lap. 'So how was your night last night, with Lauren? I heard her in the background when you called me up.' Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or hide her face in embarrassment. 'Yes it was fun, typical girl's night in, nothing too interesting.' The drive to breadsticks was rather quiet, a few simple questions between the two was the only noise to be heard in Finn's car.

'Hi, my name is Finn Hudson and I have made a reservation for 7:00.' The hostess checked her notepad before nodding her head and smiling. 'Come this way', Finn guided Rachel behind the hostess who was carrying their menus. 'Here we are, I will be your waitress for the night, were there any drinks at this moment?' Rachel looked at Finn, too scared to do or saying anything. 'I'll have two cokes please' Finn smiled as the waitress walked away with their order. 'So are you excited, Rach? You seem very quiet.' 'Oh yes, well I am just cold that is all. I have been waiting for this day for a long time.' Rachel put her head in her hands and soon as she spoke the words, too embarrassed to look at Finn. She knew he was going to end it with her at the end of the night, and when she felt a warm hand resting on her chin she lifted her face up to look Finn in the eyes, listening intently as Finn spoke very seriously, 'You can tell me anything, do not be afraid too, I'll listen to whatever you have to say; good or bad.' Finn smiled at himself and Rachel, impressed with his small speech, as was Rachel. The night went by reasonably smoothly and afterwards, Rachel and Finn decided to take a walk in the park. Walking through the park at nine o'clock at night, would have frightened Rachel in the past; but the man holding her was keeping her safe. She loved the way her hands fit perfectly through his and when his masculine body pressed up against hers, she felt a tingling feeling course through her body. She knew this was ridiculous but she was going to marry this man one day...she was absolutely in love with this boy and nothing in the world would split her away from Finn Hudson.

Rachel Hudson, Rachel Hudson. Rachel was thinking about her 'future' name, and she loved the sound of it. She didn't realise she was daydreaming when Finn laughed at her, causing her to return to the park. Finn held a huge grin on his face and Rachel was trying not to laugh, wondering why he had that goofy look on his face...goofy or not; she loved it. 'Why were you smiling, Rach?' Finn stopped walking causing Rachel to stopped and retrace her steps back in the arms of Finn. Rachel hadn't realised that she was smiling, she had probably made a fool of herself therefore she laughed. 'There you go again. You are such a positive person, I love being around you; you always make me smile.' Rachel couldn't help herself anymore. She launched herself into Finn crushing her lips onto his. Finn almost fell over of the impact of Rachel's body thrown against his. The two teenagers giggled as the felt each other bodies, kissing passionately.' 'Whoa! You are wild!' Finn couldn't stop laughing at Rachel, the beautiful respectable girl standing next to him that had previously thrown herself all over him. Finn pulled Rachel close to him again, close enough that wind couldn't pass through their bodies. 'I know this might be too soon, but I need you to know something; something really important' Rachel was bracing herself for the worst. Rachel and Finn were both looking at each other deeply in the eyes, when Finn confidently spoke out that he loved her with all his heart. Rachel nodded and smiled, through the tears that were rapidly escaping down Rachel's cheeks. She knew they were going to have a future and she couldn't wait to get to know this brilliant boy even more. She laughed at Finn picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 'I love you too, Finn' Finn spun himself and Rachel in circle, nearly falling over a few times, but Rachel didn't mind if she injured herself, dirtied her dress or even messed up her hair because she knew no matter what she looked like the body who was holding her right at that moment was going to love her forever and ever.

Thankyou everyone. I don't know if I should continue this on or not. I am not a very good writer, I am just bored.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
